Soccer Champ
by Jasmimi
Summary: Natsu Dragneel - Fairy Tail's best Soccer player, the guy of many girls dreams meets Lucy Heartfilia, who doesn't even know him. Will Lucy choose to love Dragneel or leave him alone? -Natsu&Lucy


**Notes: **Truthfully, I'm getting tired of writing and doing homework at the same time. But, I will work hard [play hard]. '-'

* * *

><p>"It looks like Natsu will make another win for Fairy Tail High today." The announcer spoke.<p>

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's best soccer player gave his best kick and scored earning the screams.

"And he scores!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. The soccer player gave the audience his widest smile, making the girls sigh dreamily.

Jogging to the bench, he met Gray drinking while panting. "You could've passed it to me." Gray panted tossing Natsu a bottle.

"Yeah, but you know, I have my fans that want to see me use my skill." Natsu smirked drinking some water. Gray tsked in disgust. "Skill? Yeah right."

"My skill can make me score every goal." Natsu said whipping his mouth. He used his towel to wipe his sweat. Gray turned. "Coach is coming to praise you. I don't wanna hear bull." Gray said walking off.

"What-"

"Great job Natsu, amazing as always." The coach Macao praised.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm heading out. Later." Natsu said annoyed. He was tired of hearing the praises from his coach.

The pink haired teen caught up to Gray and gave a bonk on his head.

"Oi stripper. Why'd you leave me there with _that guy_?"

"Well shit for brains, I said I don't wanna hear bull. Are you deaf too?" Gray snickered earning a punch to the face. The black haired teen punched back, starting a fight with the best soccer player.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Levy-Chan? Where was that book I gave you?" Lucy asked closing her locker.<p>

"That book?"

"Yeah, that romance book?"

"Ah...I think I accidently put it in the library. Sorry Lu-Chan." Levy said putting her index fingers together and looking elsewhere. Lucy sighed, and crossed her hands. "I'll get it. But next time, you won't be lucky. I'll be watching." Lucy took her two fingers and put them in front of her eyes and did the same to Levy's.

The blonde walked down the empty hallways, making a sharp left turn to the library.

Empty as always.

She strolled down the tall shelves, looking for the book she wanted. After seeing it on the top shelf, she cursed under her breath. "Stupid, stupid tall shelf..."

Standing on her tippy toes which were making her toes ache, she stood on all of her feet again. She planted her hands on her hips as if she was talking to an actual person and bent a leg so that all her weight was on another.

"You. Get down here already. I'm already annoyed Levy-Chan put you away. How the hell did she even get you up there? She's like a foot shorter than me!" Lucy sighed and turned her head, not moving her body. She turned back to the book.

"You're lucky I'm pretty much out of energy from gym today." She said pointing to the book in anger. She paused for a long time before saying "Fuck this."

She stormed out of the library, angry enough. Accidently, she bumped into some sweaty guy, who was panting like crazy. "Ew." Lucy murmured wiping herself. "Sweat."

"Well, what do you expect when you just came from a soccer game?" The guy asked.

"I'm not in the mood to argue. Go away." Lucy snapped angrily while pushing him out of the way. She didn't have the strength so he pretended to be pushed.

"Well, someone has her panties in a twist." Natsu muttered heading inside the library.

"Yo, flame shit, I just saw this turbo hot chick that looked like she was in a bad mood. I wonder if she'll go out with me. I mean, I am hot and all so-"

"Zip it snow cone." Natsu snapped.

"The fuck? What, did you see her too?" Gray asked making Natsu pause.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natsu commented angrily. Gray shrugged, and ran up to that chick he saw.

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"H – hi. Juvia Lockser is Juvia's name." Juvia said, her frown turning upside down.

"We should hang out some time. I'll see you later." Gray raised his hand up and walked away. He considered raising his hand a 'wave'. Juvia blushed.

"Love at first sight..." She murmured. She smiled and skipped away, starting to make Gray dolls.

* * *

><p>"Lu-Chan, did you get the book?"<p>

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. Levy-Chan, how the hell did you get that book up there?"

"Oh, that, um, Gajeel helped me..." Levy mumbled, remembering what happened earlier. Lucy smirked, turning into a teasing mood. "Gajeel eh?"

"Stop! Lu-Chan it's not like that!" Levy cried, blushing. Lucy nodded, trying to calm her down.

"Come to think of it, we should go to the Soccer game. So we could show support." Levy added, putting her finger to her chin.

"Err, I don't know." Lucy wondered.

"Well, we should go sometime. I heard Gajeel's in it." Levy said smiling. Lucy looked at Levy with a brow raised, making the blunette blush.

"Hey, Levy-Chan. Can you name the people in the Soccer Team?" Lucy asked, out of curiosity.

"Um...I don't know _all _of them, but I know most of them. Take it?"

"Sure."

"Well, there's Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Loke...uh - that's all I know." Levy announced. Lucy nodded, trying to remember all of them.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy added, remembering that pink hair soccer player she saw. After all, he was the most handsome person she ever saw.

"Well, it's pretty late. I'm going to head home now. Bye Lu-Chan!"

"Bye! I'll be staying in school for a little more. I still need to get the book!" Lucy remembered, waving to her best friend. Levy waved back and turned to exit the school doors. Lucy waved back, again, hoping to find that guy she saw before. Oh how she wished she wasn't in a bad mood in front of him.

She turned around and bumped into someone, causing her to fall backwards. Lucy expected to hit the hard ground, but felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her up.

"Hey, it's you again!" She heard someone laugh.

Lucy bounced away. Well speak of the devil.

"What? Are you following me or something?" She laughed

"I guess you can say I was looking for you."

"And why?"

"Because you're the perfect one." He said making her blush. She slightly hit her head, trying to stop blushing.

"I – I'm going to go home now..." She stuttered. She turned but he followed. The blonde turned around to see Natsu acting as if he was doing something else.

"Stop following me!" She screeched, making him laugh. Although she was happy since she knew he liked her, she wanted to take things "slow".

"Let's talk about ourselves."

"Err..."

"I'll start."

"But-"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the best soccer player in Fairy Tail. I was born August-"

"Stop! I don't _exactly _care about your fucking life!" She yelled storming off. Yet, his name stayed in her head. Natsu Dragneel. She slightly turned her head to see if he was still there, and sure enough, he was.

"Hey! What's your name?" Natsu asked, making Lucy sigh in annoyance.

"L – Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia. Now will you leave me alone now...?" Lucy answered, regretting what she just said. She had a habit of saying things she didn't want to. She walked out of the school.

Natsu smirked in success. "Lucy Heartfilia huh? Looks like that's the name of the girl I love."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I'm done. TuT

Also, I am SUPER DUPER EXTREMENLY bad with titles...so don't mind it. d;A;b

leave a review.


End file.
